memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
T'Pring
| Sibling(s) = 5 others | Marital Status = married | Spouse(s) = Stonn | Children = T'Ariis | Other Relatives = Srell (Grandson) | career = no }} T'Pring was a Vulcan woman who lived during the 23rd century. ( ) Biography Born as a daughter to Solen, T'Pring was one of six children, and the only daughter. T'Pring's mother died ten years before she became an adult. At the age of seven, as was traditional on , the families of T'Pring and Spock arranged for the two to be bonded to each other, with the intention that they would marry upon reaching adulthood. After being bonded, the two did not maintain regular contact, and knew very little of each other as they grew up. Spock left Vulcan for a number of years, first to attend Starfleet Academy, then on a variety of assignments for Starfleet. In 2253, Spock was ordered by Sarek to return to Vulcan to finalize his marriage arrangements, but Spock would not name a wedding date, stating that he would wait for pon farr. Shortly afterwards, Spock fell in love with a Vulcan woman named T'Pris during his first mission on the , and intended to dissolve his bond to T'Pring. However, T'Pris was murdered by Lieutenant before he could do so. ( }}) While Spock was away from Vulcan, T'Pring began a relationship with a Vulcan man named Stonn. As T'Pring later explained, Spock's name had become nigh-legendary, and she realized she did not wish to be the consort to such fame, driving her to accept Stonn's advances. In 2267, when Spock went into pon farr and returned to Vulcan to take her as his wife, T'Pring immediately invoked her right to challenge, but instead of risking Stonn (despite his protests), she chose Spock's friend James T. Kirk as her champion. Spock eventually won the challenge (mistakenly believing to have killed Kirk when in actuality McCoy had drugged him with a sedative that mimicked death), and demanded to know her motives behind choosing his best friend to fight him. T'Pring explained that she anticipated Kirk would not want to take her hand in marriage should he win, and if Spock won, there were two likely scenarios: either he would release her from the marriage for daring to challenge it, or he would go through with the marriage, but would be gone for years at a time pursuing his Starfleet career, leaving her alone. In any case, she would be free to engage in a relationship with Stonn. Noting and complimenting her flawless logic, Spock released her to Stonn, warning him that, despite the illogic behind it, he might not be as satisfied with having T'Pring than as he was with wanting her. ( ) When Spock resigned from Starfleet and returned to Vulcan in order to begin Kolinahr training, T'Pring met with him. After updating Spock on her family's status, she told Spock that he belonged out in space and should return there. In the 24th century, Spock would reflect on this encounter. ( }}) Sometime later, T'Pring did indeed bond with Stonn, and they had at least one daughter, T'Ariis. ( ) In 2372, T'Pring deployed a sensor to monitor Veridian III for Spock's inevitable arrival there to pay his respects to James Kirk. When she detected Spock approaching the planet, T'Pring launched a shuttlecraft and met with Spock. During her meeting with Spock, she questioned him about Vulcan/Romulan reunification and returned a brooch Spock's mother had given her. While on her way to meet with Spock, T'Pring questioned her decision to marry Stonn and thought about what might have been with Spock. ( ) By the 24th century, they also had a grandson, Srell, who became a diplomatic aide to Ambassador Spock. T'Pring, Stonn and Srell were all members of the Symmetrist movement, and were involved in the virogen crisis of 2373. ( ) Alternate realities * In an alternate timeline in which John Frederick Paxton destroyed Starfleet Command and ended the talks for the Coalition of Planets in 2155, Subcommander T'Pring served as an aide to Councillor Sarek of the Grand Council of the Interstellar Coalition. She was bonded to Stonn, who was killed when his ship, the was destroyed, supposedly by the . Knowing that there was in fact Romulan involvement, T'Pring revealed her status as a V'Shar agent in order to save the life of Captain Christopher Pike. ( ) * In the home timeline of Miri's World, T'Pring is an officer in the Vulcan High Command, serving aboard the . Having lost her version of Stonn in an earlier battle, T'Pring consoled and mated with the regular timeline's Spock (who was undergoing pon farr) when they briefly met due to the timelines having intersected. T'Pring and her ship later returned to her own timeline. ( |Forgotten History}}) External link * de:T'Pring category:vulcans